monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trumpart/@comment-29435884-20161219040113/@comment-24464674-20161224194917
She isn't just an overgrown Alice, she's also a Lilim. The daughter of the overpowered entity who's rewriting the very laws of existence and that's making lewdness a form of power. In a realm defined by its perversion (and randomness...), it's no surprise that the Queen of Hearts is crazy powerful. In 3.5 D&D terminology--which, considering that we've got monsters that originated purely from Dungeons and Dragons as mamono, is thematically appropriate--the Demon Lord would have the CR of greater deity (on par with the Chief God), the average Lilim would be on the level of either demigods or lesser deities (as the Demon Lord is continually growing stronger through endless sex with her epic-level Hero husband, her more recent children are probably stronger), the Queen of Hearts would be comparable to an intermediate deity, and the various other gods of the setting would range from lesser deities to the low end of greater deity-hood (the demons in the bottom of the sea probably qualify for this too, being Lovecraft expies). If you put Trumparts here as, not just monsters, but as servants of an effective deity, you have them ranging in power from the equivalent of lower level things you could summon with to a Herald (which themselves can be on the level of weaker gods). So it fits. As for there being so many overpowered monsters... that's not surprising, and is frankly perfectly normal for a fantasy world. It's a mostly normal world on the human side; rather like Eberron in that regard. A normal person, even one who's great at his job, has only a few levels. Humans considered really powerful would still have less than 10 levels. That bare handful at the absolute highest level of power would still be under level 20 (hell, Vol from Eberron--you know, the deity? Is only a level 16 half-green dragon wizard lich, passing CR solely through templates). Meanwhile... just going from gaming-style monsters in MGE, you've got a multitude of dragons, beholders, shoggoths, mind flayers, elementals, chimera, demons (and while succubi are normally only CR7, the Demon Lord's rewrite of the setting's rules sex with men increase a demons power, so for any given succubus that can be a lot higher, to say nothing of the lilim), and a goddamn Great Old One. In this setting, humans are only humans, with human limitations. You can learn magic, but even ordinary monsters--like they are in most fantasy settings--are inherently stronger, faster, and more magically powerful than almost any humans could ever hope to be. The only way to surpass this without becoming an incubus is to be a really rare person fated to be better than other people, make pacts with beings like elementals that can potentially incubize you anyway, or to become a Hero--which requires either a godly blessing (possibly granted via a middleman such as a Valkyrie) or tutoring by a very powerful figure (such as an Echidna training up a potential mate). Monster Girl Quest is a standard "humans sit at the bottom of the pecking pole" world, with our only real advantages being our stubbornness and our numbers. Have you ever played Fate/Stay Night or Tsukihime? Know anything about the Nasuverse? Then you could possibly understand it as saying that humans are... well, little stronger than modern humans, while mamono range in equivalent power from Dead Apostles to Dead Apostle Ancestors/True Ancestors/Heroic Spirits.